Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, and a control method, a communication system, and a storage medium of the communication apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Communication apparatuses such as cameras and printers have become able to connect to the internet, infrastructure networks, or ad hoc networks. For example, when desired to perform communications between a camera and a printer, connection settings of an infrastructure network or an ad hoc network are performed by operating one among the camera and the printer, or alternatively by operating both communication apparatuses. In WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup), which is a system of performing wireless simple settings, a connection is realized by simultaneously pushing a button of each communication apparatus.
In WPS, the method of operating the button that needs to be pushed differs for each communication apparatus, so it is not possible to connect by performing a simple operation. Further, for example in a case where it is desired to connect to a projector installed in the ceiling of a conference room, it is difficult to physically push a button. Also, there is the problem that in a case where buttons have been pushed simultaneously, a connection may be established with an unintended communication apparatus.
On the other hand, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305103, technology is disclosed in which a device existing in the real world is recognized, and content is transmitted simply to a single apparatus.
However, in the technology described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-305103, although content can be transmitted after connecting to a single device, it is not possible for a plurality of devices existing in front of a user to be simply connected to or disconnected from each other.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above problems, and provides technology for desired communication apparatuses to be simply connected to or disconnected from each other.